Many types of voting apparatuses and systems exist. Examples of existing voting machines and systems include paper ballot systems, mechanical lever voting systems, punchcard systems, and DRE (direct recording electronic) systems.
Paper ballot systems use paper ballots listing the names of the candidates and issues for voting. A voter records a choice, in private, by marking the box next to a candidate or issue they want to select, and the marked ballot is deposited in a sealed ballot box.
Mechanical lever voting machines have also been used to record votes. In these machines, the name of each candidate or ballot issue choice is assigned a particular lever in a rectangular array of levers on the front of the machine. A set of printed strips visible to the voters identifies the lever assignment for each candidate and issue choice. The levers are horizontal in their unvoted positions. In a private enclosure, the voter manipulates one or more levers corresponding to the voter's choices to vote. When the voter exits the booth by opening a privacy curtain with the handle, the voted levers automatically return to their original horizontal position. As each lever returns, it causes a connected counter wheel within the machine to turn one-tenth of a full rotation. The counter wheel, serving as the “ones” position of the numerical count for the associated lever, drives a “tens” counter one-tenth of a rotation for each of its full rotations. The “tens” counter similarly drives a “hundreds” counter. If all mechanical connections are fully operational during the voting period, and the counters are initially set to zero, the position of each counter at the close of the polls indicates the number of votes cast on the lever that drives it. Interlocks in the machine prevent the voter from voting for more choices than are permitted.
Punchcard systems employ a card and a small clipboard-sized device for recording votes. A voter punches a hole in the card (with a supplied punch device) opposite a candidate or ballot issue of the voter's choice. After voting, the voter may place the ballot in a ballot box for later tabulation. Alternatively or additionally, the ballot may be fed into a computer vote-tabulating device at the voter's precinct.
One common type of punchcard is the “votomatic” card. In a votomatic card, the locations at which holes may be punched to indicate votes are assigned numbers. These locations are referred to as “chads” and are perforated regions that can be punched out. The number of each hole is the only information printed on the card. The list of candidates or ballot issue choices, and directions for punching the perforated regions are printed in a separate booklet that is on top of the votomatic card.
The year 2000 presidential election between Al Gore and George Bush, Jr. highlighted the problems associated with votomatic voting machines. These problems are well documented For example, in a votomatic machine, the appropriate holes in the ballots may not be punched cleanly resulting in hanging chads or pregnant chads. The voter's intent is not easily discernable unless the chads are cleanly punched. Also, voters sometimes find the votomatic machines confusing. In the year 2000 presidential election, for example, many voters complained that they had intended to vote for one candidate, but ended up voting for another because the votomatic machine was confusing. Lastly, as evident from the long vote counting process in the 2000 presidential election, counting votomatic ballots can be laborious and slow if the counting is performed manually.
DRE systems are an electronic implementation of the old mechanical lever systems. As with the lever machines, there is no ballot. In a DRE system, the possible choices are visible to the voter on the front of the machine The voter directly enters choices into electronic storage with the use of a touch-screen, push buttons, or similar device. An alphabetic keyboard is often provided with the entry device to allow for the possibility of write-in votes. Since votes are stored electronically, votes can be quickly tabulated.
While conventional DRE voting systems address many of the problems associated with votomatic voting machines, improvements could be made. For example, conventional DRE voting systems such as touch screen voting machines are purely electronic and are essentially paperless systems. In some Jurisdictions (e.g., New Hampshire), paper ballots are required by law so that conventional DRE systems may not be appropriate for these jurisdictions. Also, although the use of electronics in society increases every day, many voters may still feel more comfortable using paper as a voting medium. For example, even if all votes are recorded electronically, some voters may fear that it is easier to electronically alter an electronic ballot than a paper ballot. Also, print media is easier to read than electronic media (e.g., on computer screens). Consequently, although such DRE systems are currently being used in some jurisdictions, such conventional DRE systems may not gain widespread acceptance. Thus, while purely electronic voting methods have advantages, they also have disadvantages.
Accordingly, embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.